Current technology for supplying liquid to a ceramic or laminate fuel cell device includes using epoxy to permanently glue tubes onto the ceramic substrate. Flexible tubing is then slid over the epoxied tubes to connect the liquid source to the ceramic. The traditional epoxy approach does not allow for changing tubes and can present alignment difficulties when changing out fuel cartridges. There also exists the potential for the tubes to get filled with epoxy, thereby preventing liquid from flowing through the tubes.
Prior art microfluidic interconnect approaches have included the use of thermoplastic tubing to make a flanged self-aligned interconnect. However, the use of thermoplastics requires several processing steps including heating and melting to create a seal. Other prior art approaches include the use of a patterned ferrule having a molded ring used in conjunction with a matching patterned tube to create a seal. However, the ferrule approach requires the use of several pieces including an additional substrate.
The interconnect approaches described above, as well as other traditional approaches, have issues with chemical compatibility, sealing, assembly difficulties, permanency, and lack of interchangeable parts.
Accordingly, a need exists for a simplified apparatus that provides the ability to connect and disconnect a fuel storage cartridge to a fuel cell. A system that could overcome the disadvantages associated with traditional interconnect approaches would be a great benefit to miniature fuel cell systems.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.